


An Unexpected Hunt

by justgotowisharder



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Instincts, Bottom Louis, Bunny Harry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forbidden Love, Fox Louis, Harry is like a little kid, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Louis, Kissing, Louis is more... Human, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Riding, Rutting, Shy Harry, True Mates, because he's a pure hybrid, human behavior in louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotowisharder/pseuds/justgotowisharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think he marked his territory and now he’s claiming that territory.”</p><p>Louis gulped, trying to hide his shaking hands. “He marked me.”  </p><p>“Yes,” Nick said. “And now he needs you.”  </p><p>(Or Harry is a bunny hybrid and Louis is a fox hybrid. They are supposed to be prey and predator, but something goes a little bit wrong)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I got major bunny!Harry feels and I don’t like the kink, I like the ACTUAL hybrid harry. I KNOW BUNNIES DON'T GO INTO HEAT/RUT but I changed biology because if fan fiction can make a man get pregnant why I can't make a bunny go into rut? 
> 
> Also, this story was inspired by [this awesome drawing by Rosketch](http://rosketch.tumblr.com/post/94825048265/30-days-otp-challenge-day-10-with-animal-ears).
> 
> Enjoy. Lottie xxx
> 
> (Ps. have been writing pretty long fics lately)

 

Harry could smell it.

He could feel it.

It was everywhere, surrounding him, getting into his head, dizzying him. It was the smell of danger; the smell of a predator.

The mere scent scared him, making him tremble, speeding up his breathing, unable to contain his fears.

_Wild foxes._

He knew what it meant to be surrounded by them, he could die anytime. Nothing could stop them, nothing except another fox.  
Harry needed him: Louis. _Louis always protected him._

The bunny hybrid heard someone knocking at the door, but he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. He was feeling jumpy and unusually anxious, needy of something he knew he couldn’t have.

“Harry, are you there?”

He didn’t answer; he just turned around and buried his head in the pillow, whimpering lightly as he felt a severe pain in his lower belly. His throbbing dick rubbed against the soft material of the sheets, making him shudder.

The image of Louis popped into his mind as he started grinding faster against the sheets, finding a lot of pleasure in the action. He took a deep breath, catching the delicious aroma that was everywhere around him, the scent of Louis, trying to suppress the smell of danger.

He gasped some incoherent words, closing his eyes and trying to create not only friction but also to squish his dick between his hips and the bed sheets.

“Harry, are you awake?”

Harry came with a tiny little cry of Louis’ name on his mouth, messing his already stained bed. He was a weird mess of emotions.

How could he be so scared and so needy at the same time?

“Nick,” he huffed, turning around, glancing at the door. “It hurts.”

“Can I come in?” He asked, ignoring Harry’s pain.

Harry didn’t answer and Nick took it as a yes. He was fine with it, though; Nick had seen him naked plenty of times before. Yet he never came to see him in that miserable state, sweaty and dirty.

“Harry, you’re a mess,” Nick sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry didn’t move an inch, his eyes followed every single one of Nick's motions. When he sat down, he held his gaze, expecting some kind of remedy for this illness he was suffering. “How are you feeling?” He asked, resting the palm of his hand against Harry’s forehead.

“Bad,” Harry replied straightforward. “I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

“Hum, yeah, about that,” Nick muttered, looking at him with an unreadable expression. He was actually quiet, which made Harry think that he was about to die. No, he didn’t want to die, or at least not as long as Louis' smell stayed. “It’s…” He fell into silence. “I promise that you’re not going to die, okay? You just need your mate, but you don’t have one yet.”

Harry wrinkled his nose, not convinced.

“I love you, pet,” Nick said, winking at him as he reached a hand to pet Harry’s head. "Give me a kiss, bun."

Harry cringed, squealing, and poked his head up to nudge Nick’s arm with his white nose.

“Hey, what was that for?” Nick asked with a puckered brow. Harry knew his owner found a little odd that he didn’t want to be petted, but he couldn’t help it.  
Nick’s touch distressed him, he smelled human, plain and disgusting. He was nothing like the fox scent. He knew Nick would do no harm to him, but somehow Louis's scent added up to his sexual arousal was making him absolutely unstable.

“Louis. Is he coming? His— Smell.”

“Louis is gone," Nick answered, slightly irritated. "Is he the reason why you don't want to kiss me?"

Harry looked at Nick with puppy eyes. He looked absolutely luscious, spread on his bed completely naked. His little fluffy bunny ears and the tip of his nose was a blend of baby pink and white; he was the cutest and most gorgeous creature Nick has ever seen.

“Nick,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

“Yeah, bun?”

“He… Loves me?”

“What—? Harry, I told you. You need to forget about Louis,” Nick pointed out, clicking his tongue. “He’s dangerous.”

“No. He protects me.” It was Harry’s only reply, too weak to form a coherent sentence.

It was a vicious cycle. Harry had an extremely painful urge to touch and be touched; he got off against his sheets and then started to feel all lonely and unsafe and wanted to cry his heart out.

Nick laughed, throwing his head back. He laughed so loud and his laughter sounded so bitter that it sent shivers down Harry’s spine.

“I don’t think so, he’s a fox. Do you love me?”

“I do.” It didn’t felt like a lie but it also didn’t felt like the truth. “Can you call him?” Harry whispered, curling into a small ball.

“Harry, he wants to chase after you and hurt you. I don’t think he wants to be your friend, he never wanted it,” he said, caressing Harry’s fluffy ears. “Do you want to take a bath? I can put your favorite bows then, so you will look prettier. Would you like that?”

Harry’s cheeks were already damp with tears of hopelessness and crave for love, a kind of love Nick couldn’t give him. He nodded anyway, acceding to his proposal.  
He let Nick bath him despite his hesitation to be touched, just because he liked his owner and he didn't want him to think he hated him.

He didn't hate Nick, he couldn’t hate the person who had opened the doors of his home and looked after him for so long.

But Louis- _Louis_ had the most kissable lips, Louis and he fitted together as if they were meant to be, Louis's smell was the only smell Harry wanted to get drunk with.

Harry never really believed that Louis could have wanted to chase after him and kill him. Louis protected him, Louis was his home.

Harry and Louis have always had the backyard as their little private place since the day they met in the garden, eyes glued to each other, finding comfort in their presence. Together, they found things they never thought they could feel.

Of course, until Nick told him that Louis was gone because he wanted to kill him.

Harry never really believed in his words, anyway.  
 

 

↠ ♡ ↞

 

 

 

Bunnies.

They were so good for someone like Louis, for a fox hybrid. They were a constant temptation, a constant defiance for Louis’ instincts.

Nevertheless, Louis was more powerful than his instincts. When he chose him over his nature, when he chose to lose his heart to Harry, he promised himself to be stronger than his instincts.

_Okay. Yes. Then why was Harry crying so desperately, curled up into a ball in the corner of the room?_

Louis screamed aloud, but his scream sounded like an animal snarl. He was starting his hunt and his prey was right in front of his eyes.

_He was going to catch that bunny._

Catch him and hurt him, as any other fox would do. Wasn't the idea of catching his prey tempting?

It was.

Louis didn't want to do it, though. He screamed again, despairing, trying to stop his stupid desire to hurt an innocent hybrid…

Then,  _Louis Tomlinson woke up_. 

The fox hybrid opened his eyes, gasping for air like a drowned man who is desperately trying to reach the surface. His blurry vision and his foggy mind didn’t help him to get him any better.

Harry is not here. It was a dream. It was only just a dream, Louis repeated repeatedly.

God, he was going insane. He was a puddle of anxiety, and Louis never ever got anxious.

The calm of the morning didn't fit the struggle he was feeling inside his mind, he noticed. As he closed his eyes, he counted to ten, trying to come back to a normal breathing as his pounding heart reached a normal heartbeat.

“Fuck,” Louis gasped.

He knew what was wrong. He was behaving like an animal. 

Okay, yes, maybe Louis was a little bit _too proud_ of his control over the animalistic side of his persona, but he worked his ass off to be more human and less animal. He did it for _him_ , and he wasn’t giving up for a sudden rush of adrenaline.

Gaining control over his instinct has been the only way of putting himself above the rest of the fox hybrids as well as the only way of protecting the gorgeous creature that lived next door: his Harry.

Louis knew that it didn't matter how good his self-control was, his animalistic side would always show its power once in a while, but fuck it, he thought. He was better, stronger.

Yet at the end of the day, he was just a fox hybrid.

That day, seeking a good hunt and more violence than usual, Louis knew it was losing control.

He turned around in bed to check his door, a door that wasn’t usually locked ever since his owner Liam decided to give Louis a freedom hybrids didn’t have. He let him be, wandering around and chasing animals here and there.

As long as he came back home at the end of the day, Liam was okay with it.

Louis wasn't okay that day, though, it wasn’t working right away, his crave for hunting was stronger.

He tried to calm his mind while counting to ten, eyes glued to the ceiling. His heart rhythm was so ridiculously fast, his hands were sweating and he could smell him everywhere,  _he could smell Harry as never before._

“What’s happening to me, God,” he muttered, collecting enough energy to get out of bed.

His body was sweaty; his fox tail greasy with his own sweat. As he walked to the bathroom, he noticed he was hard as a rock, regardless of not being near his mate.

Louis got into the shower seeking a good relaxing time, feeling the fat drops of water hitting his back. But he couldn’t find relax as the image of Harry popped into his mind and he started to stroke his hard dick slowly, his mind filled with filthy images of his bunny.

They weren’t supposed to mate. But they did. They were one, a thing, a whole. A mistake, also.

He used a shampoo with an intense smell, trying to neutralize the bunny’s smell, which was  _everywhere_ , in desperate attempts to calm his animal anxiety.

 

He knew he shouldn't. Harry wasn’t meant to be his mate.

He knew the bunny hybrid laying on bed, asking for him, begging for him... It wasn't something he was supposed to want, at least not in this way. His little bunny ears tilted down, his lovely fluffy bun exposed to Louis, tempting him, a direct call for his cock.

It surprised Louis how quick he came and how hard he came. On top of all things weird, he didn’t feel the littlest hint of guilt after getting off on the idea of a hybrid that was meant to be a prey.

A bunny and a fox didn’t sound so good. In all honesty, it sounded like pure hell. Hybrids weren’t supposed to mate when they were different species, much less if they had human owners.

Harry was meant to be a prey for Louis, not a lover.

Louis finished showering and stared at his reflection in the mirror, trying to find something wrong with him.

Nothing. He was the same Louis as always, with his nose black, his fluffy fox ears in shades of orange and white; dark freckles sprinkling his cheeks, his sleek fur. He was fine.

He came back to bed since he didn’t feel like going to the kitchen to join Liam; he only wished to be alone, maybe forever.

He curled up in bed and wrapped his tail around his legs, tilting his ears and trying to bring back his serenity. Serenity he wasn’t going to find, not if he couldn't come back to his bunny.

As he couldn’t fall asleep, Louis got up and started to look for his special ball, the one he used to canalize his hunting instincts.

He needed it, needed something to release his internal tension and anxiousness before he gave up and let his animal instincts take control.

“Shit, shit,” he growled to himself, trying to find his ball, but finding thousands of dirty clothes instead.

His anxiety increased, making him tremble (tremble? He was actually _trembling_ ) as his tiny hands searched through his belongings for that fucking ball.  
“Where the fucking hell I put that bloody ball?” he screamed, raising his voice without noticing it. He wanted his ball (and maybe break some glasses, too) to decrease the fury he was holding inside. “Fucking hell!” He yelled again, standing up and kicking the bed with his legs.

It felt good, the pain was so good, so he started kicking it repeatedly till his Vans weren’t enough to stop the hurting, his feet starting to ache until someone knocked at the door.

“Louis? Are you all right?”

Liam. Of course, it was bloody annoying Liam.

Louis growled on annoyance, walking to the door and opening it with a roughness unusual on him.

“What the fuck you want?”

“Hey, good morning, to you, too,” Liam teased, smiling. “What’s the matter?” He asked, walking into the room without invitation.

“Where is my fucking hunting ball, Liam?” Louis roared, shutting the door with a sharp sound. Liam crooked an eyebrow, surprised by Louis’s violence.

Louis was aware that he was being nastier than usual. He was loud, sarcastic and teasing but never mean, much less with someone like Liam who has understood him since the first day.

Yet he couldn’t help it, or didn’t know how to do it. He tried, tried his best, but the anxiety was killing him, resulting in a moodiness and anger explosion that wasn’t normal for him.

“Louis, what’s wrong?”

Louis didn’t answer. He looked at his feet, playing frenetically with his fingers, trying to find an explanation, the missing puzzle piece. His animal impulses had never been this strong.

“Here comes again,” Louis gasped as he fell on his knees in front of his owner. His labored breathing alerted Liam, who immediately knelt down at his side and patted him on the back.

“Calm down,” he said in a neutral tone, knowing exactly how to proceed in those situations. “It’s just a phase, okay? It’s just you. You will feel it sometimes. You worked really hard trying to suppress your instincts, let them flow now.” Louis didn’t have forces to say anything. “Breathe in, breathe out.”

Louis nodded, hating those times when he couldn't control what he was when he acted like a legit fox.

Then again, there was Harry’s smell.

Louis's mouth watered; his five senses were on the alert. He could smell and hear less like a human and more like an animal.

He smelled Harry, who smelled like a _prey._

“I don’t know what’s happening,” he huffed. “Lock me in, Liam," Louis pleaded, closing his eyes, trying to focus his mind on something else than Harry. His mind wasn't working right away, being locked up was the only way to protect the innocent bunny. "Lock me in."

"But— Lou, you need to hunt. It will make you feel better and..."

"LOCK ME IN!" Louis roared, his tees showing while he screamed, ears stiff and full up. Liam flinched, stepping back, scared of what Louis was turning into. "'M sorry."

"Okay, fine," Liam nodded, understanding. "I know what you need."

Louis thanked him with a weak voice, closing his eyes as he tried to shut down his senses. They were ridiculously attentive, making it possible for him to smell Harry even when he lived on the other side of the yard, in a different house.

"Good fox, here you go," Liam said.

Louis needed to be inside his room, alone. He was smart enough to understand when something was a dangerous temptation for him and Harry... Harry was his biggest temptation.

"It’s Harry," he gasped, trying to give Liam a good explanation.

“Harry?” Liam asked, crooking an eyebrow. “I thought we were done with him.”

“No. His smell is all over the place today. It’s like… Sex. And fear. He… He tempts me. Makes my instant wake up. As if…”

 _As if he was calling his mate. As if he needed someone to protect him_ , he thought.

“Okay,” Liam said, doubtful. “I’ll lock you up here.”

"Thanks," Louis gasped.

Liam scratched the back of Louis’s fox ears, making him purr and relax a little. "You're fine. Let it flow. It’s just a phase.”

He tried to control it, to be a human, to reduce the effect of his animal instincts.

Yet his anxiety stayed. 

 

↠ ♡ ↞

 

 

 

Ripping pillows were the only way Louis found to calm his nervousness. Perhaps it wasn’t the best solution, but as he put his tiny hands into a pillow, the urge to rip every edge of it controlled his body.

His inner animal was frantic, out of control; he knew it wasn’t only a seek to go out and hunt, it was something bigger, something related to a mating that couldn’t possibly happen.

“Harry,” he whispered, ripping one last cushion before collapsing on bed and broke into tears.

Why was like that?

He was going mental; it felt as if his animalistic side has taken control completely. Louis hated that, hated the feeling of losing control.

“Louis. Hey.” Liam knocked on the door before walking into the room, finding an absolute mess of feathers, ripped pillows and fabric all over the floor. He didn’t complain, though, and if he was mad at Louis for the mess, he didn’t say a word. “I brought you meat; it will help to suppress this phase. Want a bite?”

“I’m not hungry,” he whispered, surprising himself and Liam.

Louis was always hungry, much more when it came to meat.

“You should clean this mess later,” Liam pointed out, leaving a platter with food on the bed. Louis didn’t even glance at it, wiping his dried tears with the back of his hand. "And you need to eat. Now."

“Don’t want to,” Louis refused grumpily. “I feel like shit, Liam.”

The boy raised his eyes at Louis, watching him in his miserable state, sweaty and worn out as if he hadn’t been sleeping for ages.

“Eat a little.”

Encouraged by his owner, Louis decided to eat a bite. Of course, the instant the taste of fresh meat filled his mouth; his inner animal was out of control, devouring his food in the blink of an eye.

Liam didn’t go away even when Louis turned into some sort of desperate predator in ecstasy. He stared at him, watching him become the creature he feared he would become someday.

Right then, Louis smelled something new.

Something different, something that wasn’t his bunny or a prey, something that put him on alert. He smelled enemies.

Faster than a flashing light, Louis was back to his humanity, he stood up and ran towards the window.

Liam watched him, frowning. “What’s the matter, Lou?”

He couldn’t see them, but Louis was pretty sure there was another fox near his house and near Harry. Louis had a very good sense when it came to the bunny, he was aware that Harry’s smell was especially tempting and strong that day.

“Predators.”

Liam stood next to his fox hybrid, moving the drape aside to have a full view of the street. Everything was empty, quiet and strangely calm. But it wasn’t a good signal since foxes were silent and very stealthy creatures.

“I don’t see anything.”

“I smell it,” Louis said, serious. “His name is Zayn. He’s a wild one.”

“Oh,” Liam said, stepping back. He glanced at the empty tray and then at Louis. “Do you want me to feed him?”

“Where’s Harry?”

The question took Liam by surprise. “I… I guess with Nick. Why?”

“He’s— His smell is pretty strong today,” Louis tried explaining, closing the window. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, struggling with his words. His mind wasn’t working right since he woke up. “I can barely neutralize it. I think it’s tempting Zayn.”

Liam nodded, pretending he understood when in reality he was barely catching a thing. Louis appreciated the effort, anyway.

“I’ll call Nick to check on Harry, all right?”

“Thank you,” Louis whispered in a pathetic voice.

Liam took his phone, immediately calling Nick. They chatted a little as Louis tried to follow the trail of Zayn’s smell.

“Okay, right,” Liam said after hanging up. Louis raised his head, desperate for an answer. “He’s fine.” Straight to the point, the only thing Louis cared about.  
Yet he was lying; absolutely, completely lying. Louis knew him well; Liam was a good lad and a shit liar when it came to Louis.

“What-is-happing-with-him?”

“Well…” Liam was taking too long to explain and it made Louis even more anxious, if that was possible. “As far as I know, he’s behaving… A little weird today.”

“Just tell me what’s wrong with him,” Louis muttered, his voice filled with fear. Liam arched his eyebrows, reproving.

“Louis, Harry is a bunny hybrid. You are a fox. You are not supposed to mate. Nick and I agreed that you couldn’t be—.”

Mate sounded bad for Louis, it seemed ephemeral. He didn’t know how regular hybrids felt, but he didn’t want just to be mated with the bunny.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong with him?”

“What’s wrong with you, I’d ask,” Liam said, challenging.

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” he growled with annoyance. He really, really wanted to jump on Liam and bite him until he could see blood. He wanted to hurt. “I just fucking love him, all right?”

He didn’t comprehend his own words until Liam shoot back at him.

“Hybrids don’t fall in love. Falling in love is a human thing.”

“I got news for you.” Judging by the tone in his voice, Louis wasn’t playing around. He stood up, his fox fur standing straight up, a clear reminder that he wasn’t completely human. Louis was proud of it, anyway. “I might not be completely human, but at part of me is. See this body?” he said, pointing at himself. “It’s human. My ears, tail and behavior don’t stop me from loving him.”

“Harry is not yours,” Liam tried his last defense, getting a dreadful glance from Louis.

“Yes, maybe he’s not mine. But I’m his. Entirely his.”

Liam didn’t know how to reply to that statement, shocked. Hybrids created a relationship based on instincts, not love, yet there were them. Louis didn’t really acknowledge the strength of his words, either.

Liam sighed in defeat and went to sit down on the edge of the bed.

“Okay, I give up,” he said, rolling his eyes. “It’s your mating. Apparently, Harry has a strange bond with you, a bond that wasn’t supposed to exist. His rut was supposed to start soon; Nick thinks the smell of the other foxes made it come sooner. He is horny; he is also scared because he knows there is danger out there. He needs...”

“His mate,” Louis finished for him.

 _Yes, that was the right explanation_. The smell of temptation. The strong aroma of Harry was making Louis sexually frustrated since the morning and it was all because of his rut, which also meant danger.

It didn’t only cause sexual arousal on predators; it was an open call to wild hybrids, hybrids that had lost control of his animalistic side. Hybrids like Zayn.

“Nick should take care of it,” Liam said, a little bitterly.

Louis looked up at him without uttering a word. It felt like shit, thinking that Nick was allowed to do with Harry millions of things Louis died to do.

“No. I should.”

“Louis, for God’s sake. Hybrids aren’t supposed to be together.” Liam talked with a slight hint of rudeness in his voice. Louis ignored it. “You two…”

“Harry is hurting.”

“Perhaps, but…”

“He knows he’s tempting for other hybrids and his mate is missing so— It makes it worse.” Louis’s heart clenched with pride, pleased with that simple fact. Of course, Harry needed him, his mate. “I fucking told you, Liam.” Louis crawled. “We need each other.”

Liam was too stubborn to give up just yet.

“Nick gave him a dildo, you’re not needed,” Liam explained, ignoring Louis’s plea, and Louis felt a rush of lust when the sight of Harry and his dildo came to his mind. He quickly washed the image away.

“Let me go to him.”

“No, you can't,” Liam denied, a little annoyed. “You asked me to lock you in. You are behaving like an animal and, as far as I know, a bunny seems like a good prey for a fox. Nick doesn’t want you there.”

Liam was right. Louis should have probably followed his advice and stay at home, but it was not just his need to see Harry. Louis needed to protect him.  
“Liam, you know what happens when a bunny smells so fucking good?” Louis growled, trying to be smooth with his owner. “Wild foxes kill them.”

“He won’t die. Nick will protect him.”

Louis crooked an eyebrow, stifling a laugh. He felt on his knees and Liam thought he was just being helpless, yet seconds later Louis was picking some clothes, getting dressed.

“You aren’t going to leave, aren’t you?” Liam questioned, irritated. “You can’t.”

He was being all bossy, pretending to force Louis to do something he definitely wasn’t going to do anytime soon.

“Are you going to stop me?”

“Of course, I am!” Liam said, snatching Louis’ shirt from his hands.

It wasn’t a good move, since Louis was made a ball of anger.

“Louis, you asked me to lock you in for a reason!” Liam insisted, trying to play his last card. “You and Harry aren’t… A couple or whatever. He’s… You can’t be together; you’re a fox, Louis, a fox! He’s a bunny, for God’s sake! He belongs to Nick, always has. Let the poor guy go into his rut alone.”

"No! Shut up!” Louis said, voice too loud to be proper for the occasion. “You’re talking about Harry, my Harry. I know what I told you, I take it back. I can control my instincts; I can if Harry needs me. He’s hurting and in danger, wild foxes want him.” He was talking loud, gasping for air while he picked up some clothes, not wanting to stop his rant. "I woke up feeling like shit and now I understand; my body felt sick because Harry needs me.”

He was about to leave the room when took Liam in consideration. He turned around, finding his owner sitting pitifully on the edge of the bed, lost for words.

“I’m sorry, Liam,” he said with honesty. “But I can’t let Harry deal with this shit alone.”

Liam nodded in agreement, understanding Louis. He knew foxes hybrids tended to be overprotective, yet there was a standard and Louis clearly was far ahead when it came to Harry.

It didn’t matter that Nick and Liam had agreed to separate them. They were made for each other.

“You did a great job, you know? With your human side. I barely remember you’re a hybrid.”

“Everything I did, I did it to protect Harry.”

“I’m aware,” he nodded. “Be careful, anyway. You two are a fox and a bunny.”

“We aren’t a fox and a bunny,” Louis cleared things out. “We’re Harry and Louis.”

 

  

 

↠ ♡ ↞

 

 

Harry could catch the aroma of him even before Louis sneaked into the house. It worked in a weird way; honestly, the bunny wasn’t used to feeling other hybrids so intensely.

He wasn’t used to feeling this wild blend of emotions inside him, either. He knew the scent of a fox was meant to scare him, but this particular fox didn’t exactly scare Harry, it never had.

Louis had an immediate effect on him: Harry felt safer with him. His whole weirdness faded away to be replaced by the feeling of _home_.

Harry ran towards the door following the trail of Louis, door that Nick had locked without apparent reason (or with a very good one, though).

Harry fell on his knees in front of the door, unable to stop his tears from falling. He had been feeling so vulnerable, it was a mess of emotions, the missing, the danger, the sexual arousal.

He knew he was being watched by someone who didn't smell like Louis. Wild foxes scared him as hell, they were meant to kill him and Harry really, really didn't want to die.

"Harry?"

Harry went motionless. It was that voice, a rasping, high-pitched voice. It wasn’t completely human, but it had a bigger hint of humanity than regular hybrids. The voice he ached to hear.

The bunny swallowed hard, trying to find what to do next. Even when he wasn't able to see the fox, his scent wrapped Harry entirely, raising his body's temperature and making his cock twitch.

“Harry, don’t be scared. It's me,” Louis said slowly. His voice was soft, it didn’t scare Harry; it was more of the pleasant kind. Yet his bunny instincts told him to fear the hybrid. “I... I miss you.”

“Nick—,” Harry muttered. His voice failed him at the end, barely audible. He wrapped his flexed legs with his arms in an unconscious defensive act. “Nick told me you’ll hurt me.”

“God, Haz, you know I will never hurt you,” Louis replied, approaching the door. Harry saw the door moving a little. He knew it was locked, but it didn’t stop him from dragging back a little. “Never. I rather die than hurt you.”

“I'm scared.” Harry was crying now. Sobbing, he was so desperate. “Not you. I smelled him.”

"I know, Haz, I know," Louis said. His voice sounded croaky, as if he was trying to talk and suppressing a raspy bark. Harry felt a sudden shiver running down his spine; he wasn't used to be around wild creatures. “He’s Zayn, I’ll— I’m here, no one is going to touch you, baby.”

Harry really never met someone so caring. Nick was nice, though, but his amiability wasn’t the kind of niceness he needed right now. Louis’s niceness was—  _Warmer_.

"Are you—?" Harry wasn't sure how to finish his question. _Was he going to kill him? Was he going to hurt him like any other fox hurt a rabbit, as Nick said?_

"I'm here to protect you, Harry," Louis said with a raspy voice, leaning against the door. “Always will.”

Harry believed in him. God, he felt such a weird explosion of feelings in his lower belly, making him feel so strange. It was Louis’s effect, always Louis. He never felt that way before; not with any other hybrid.

“But Nick said—" He gulped, catching his breath. "I miss you, too,” Harry sniffed, wiping is running nose with the back of his hand.

“Harry,” Louis whispered, raising a little his voice. “Baby, I... God, I love you. I don’t know what Nick said, but we’re friends. Friends don’t hurt each other.”

None of them talked because they were not really sure about what to say. Harry sobbed noisily and rested his head against the door, desperate to hear Louis's heartbeats.

“Friends,” Harry finally muttered, unable to express his feeling in any other way. Yet when he spoke the word, it sounded dull.

"Yes, best friends."

Nick told Harry that a fox and a bunny weren't able to be friends, but he was pretty sure Nick was wrong.

Louis didn’t seem too dangerous, unlike this wild scent Harry feared.

"Louis?"

“Wait for me, baby bunny. I have something to do.”

“What something?”

The fox never answered.  

 

 

↠ ♡ ↞

 

  

Harry’s smell was  _everywhere_. It was so intense and tempting, wrapping Louis and catching all his senses, sending him into a state of pure sexual arousal and need, a need  for anything Harry's.

A need for his body. He needed to stop him from hurting.

Louis took a deep breath, trying to suppress his other needs, needs that were completely animalistic.

“Thought you were hunting,” someone muttered behind Louis.

Louis felt shivers running down his spine, paralyzing him for a moment. He knew the voice pretty well, it was the kind of voice which put his senses in a state of alarm.

He was standing in the backyard from Nick’s house, near Harry, waiting for whom he knew it would come.

“Wait, no," Zayn said sarcastically. Really, sarcasm never really suited him, Louis thought. "I forgot you’re a fucking pet.”

“Zayn,” Louis gasped, turning around to find another fox hybrid standing in front of him.

Zayn had been getting wilder those days, his eyes were now always black and his canines were sharper, like a real predator.

“So, are going to finally catch your bunny, eh?”

“Leave Harry alone,” he growled. It was late in the night, all the lights were turned off, which meant Nick was probably asleep. It didn’t matter for Louis, though, since his vision was getting better.

“I smell him too, you know?” Zayn said casually, stepping frontward. Louis didn’t move an inch, knowing that his enemy was trying to scare him. “He smells so good when he’s in this stage of his rut.”

“Chase after another rabbit, Zayn.”

“We don’t have it easy, Louis,” Zayn said in a low voice, standing in front of Louis, bodies separated by a few inches. Louis stared, seeking violence. “You have your owner to feed you. I have nothing. I kill to eat.”

“Kill Harry and I’ll kill you.”

Zayn laughed out loud, bitterly and without a hint of happiness on his dull voice. “Really? A domestic fox will kill a wild one?”

Louis closed the distance between them, clutching Zayn’s neck with his hand and slamming him against a brick wall. His eyes were turning darker by now, his instinct screaming and fighting to control him fully.

“I will rip your body and feed other foxes with them. Don’t go near my bunny or I’ll kill you, am I clear, Zayn?”

“Your bunny?” Zayn gasped, struggling to free himself from Louis’s grip. Louis was stronger, though. “Are you mated? Are you mated with a fucking rabbit?”

Louis pressed Zayn’s throat harder; a brief urge to strangle him flashed inside his mind, turning him into a competitive, wild fox.

It was only needed one simple scared voice to make him come back to earth.

“Louis?”

_His bunny._

Louis set Zayn free as soon as the scared voice of Harry was heard in the yard. The wild fox collapsed on the grass, panting for air and rubbing his hurting neck. Louis turned around, finding Harry at the back door.

He was so gorgeous, beautiful and so  _his_.

“Harry, go back to your room!” Louis yelled, forgetting that Nick was probably asleep. “Run!”

Zayn was already up and running towards the bunny when Louis fall into realization.

The wild fox was fast, completely possessed by his animalistic side now. Lucky he, Harry closed the door quickly enough to prevent Zayn from attacking him, running towards his room.

“I will kill you.”

Louis wasn’t in the mood for manners. The smell was getting to intense to handle it, dizzying Louis and blurring his thoughts.

“He smells so good,” Zayn gasped, short of breath. It was like that, Louis knew the urge to hunt and the power of an empty stomach, he was a wild fox once. “Fight me, Louis. Fight me, I’ll kill you and then I’ll go to fuck and kill your rabbit.”

Louis didn’t reply; he just jumped over Zayn, tossing him to the ground, desperate to bite him and scratch him until he could see blood. It wasn’t the first time, though.

Louis hated, hated Zayn with his whole being. They had been friends once, really close friends until the day Liam saved Louis and adopted him and Zayn decided to join a wild skulk of fox hybrids.

“You know I beat your boney ass three times already, Zayn,” Louis whispered, panting. He clutched Zayn's arm with his hands and without hesitation he dug his claws hard on his skin. Zayn went still under him; staring at a sky he wasn’t seeing, trying to handle the pain. “Try to hurt Harry and I won’t be nice. I won’t stop when I see blood; I’ll stop when you’re dead.”

Zayn was too arrogant to nod right away. He made Louis wait, pretending to be thinking, yet Louis knew he has given up. Zayn was a strong fighter, but he wasn’t stupid.

“See you in hell, Louis.”

Louis kicked Zayn in his stomach just as a reminder, after that he stood up and walked towards the house, leaving the wild fox alone. His mind recoiled the days when they used to be friends, remembering those good times.

Yet when he turned around to say one last thing, Zayn was nowhere to be seen. 

Nick was waiting for him when Louis walked into the house. All the lights were off except one near the couch, where Nick Grimshaw, Harry's owner, was sitting, wrapped in his expensive bed robe. His eyes were glued to Louis.

The fox hybrid didn’t move, knowing that it was absolutely necessary to be accepted by Nick in order to be with Harry. They were both domestic hybrids, in the end.

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, until Nick decided it was a good time to drop a word.

“I unlocked his door. Harry is on his highest moment of rut,” Nick said, plain grave. “But you already know that, since you smelled him, didn’t you?”

Louis felt a hint of guilt on his gut, but he did his best to hide it.

“Let me see him.”

“Wait,” Nick told, plain grave. “Harry smelled you. You— you provoke him, Louis. You…”

Nick didn’t finish his sentence and Louis didn’t feel it was necessary to finish. The man was doing his math, realizing that, despite his efforts to keep them separated, Louis was going to get Harry and not as mere prey and predator.

“I got it now,” he finally whispered under his tone. “I think he marked his territory and now he’s claiming that territory.”

Louis gulped, trying to hide his shaking hands. “He marked me.”

“Yes,” Nick said. “And now he needs you.”

 _God_ , he was a goner for this hybrid. It was so wrong; foxes didn’t fall in love with bunnies.

“Let me go to him.”

“I know I have, but Louis, you are fucking fox,” Nick growled, desperate to find any logic to the situation. He was fighting a lost battle, anyway, since nothing had logical sense. Feelings didn’t make sense. “What if you— What if one day you wake up and… Want to kill him? Hunt him, like the other fox tried to do?”

Louis’s biggest fear was put in words by Nick. He just expressed what Louis feared the most: the possibility of losing his self-control and falling over the control of his animalistic side.

He had to remind himself that he wasn’t a simple animal, he was a  _hybrid_. That was the reason why he worked so hard to be a good human.

“Zayn is wild, I’m not a wild fox,” he explained, trying to believe in his own words. “My human half would never let me hurt him.”

Nick ran lost for words to say to Louis. He was a little proud, to be fair, since he was being a total dick to him. He didn’t want his hybrid to fall in love, but it was something that definitely didn’t concern him.

Louis turned around, ready to go.

“Louis,” Nick stopped him halfway to his pet’s room. Louis sighed, trying to control his temper, and turned to him. “Don’t hurt Harry.”

Louis didn't reply, plain serious. He honestly wanted to show Nick that he could take care of Harry without losing control of his own guise.

“I won’t,” he said, true to his word. “Trust me, please. I’d never hurt Harry. Think about all the days we shared in the backyard and I... I never hurt him. I... Nick, I love him.”

Nick stared at him with an unreadable expression. Louis wanted the chat to end, he wanted to finally be on his liberty to be with Harry.

But he didn’t have the guts to run towards the room without having Nick’s approval. He knew how much he meant for Harry and despite having Harry’s screaming voice shattering the back of his mind, he waited.

Nick finally nodded, timidly but enough for Louis to see. “Thanks for protecting him tonight.”

Louis smiled at him as a way to say thanks and rushed to Harry’s room. 

 

 

↠ ♡ ↞

 

“Haz, bunny?”

“Louis?” Harry’s voice replied from the inside. “Lou! Louis,” Harry repeated over and over again, his voice so hoarse and cracked that it made Louis’s mind went crazy.

Louis opened the door, finding Harry spread on his bed. He was lying with belly next to the mattress, legs stretched out behind and arms stretched out in front.

The fox hybrid felt a rush of electricity ran up in his body, speeding up his breathing. He could feel his pupils dilating, ready to catch all the possible light in order to  _hunt, to be a better hunter_.

“Lou!” Harry exclaimed, jumping over him, wrapping his arms around Louis, holding onto him like a desperate and scared bunny. “Missed you.”

Harry smelled  _so good,_ he was a constant temptation for Louis as a human and as an animal. His smell dizzied him for a second, he tripped with his own feet, making them lose their stability and falling on the floor.

“Hello there, little bunny,” Louis gasped, on top of Harry. His eyes were locked on his.

He was flushed, sweaty and hot; his body was soaking, his face red fire with his cheeks crimson. Louis loved to death how his bunny ears, white and pinkish, popped out from his brown silky curls.

As the cherry on top, Harry fell on the floor in a position where his bunny bun was visible yet not in a complete sight, making him absolutely  _eatable_. 

“Missed you too, baby,” Louis whispered, leaning down to kiss his baby on the lips. "Don't worry, pup, Zayn’s gone.”

 _Fuck Nick and Zayn_ , Harry was all his.

“Zayn knows you’re... Mine." Harry smiled sweetly at his words. "Fuck, I missed you so much, bunny,” Louis whispered _._

“Bed?” Harry asked innocently.

Louis nodded, helping his bunny to stand up and guiding him to the bed, where Harry quickly climbed into his lap, gripping his tank top with his hand. 

Harry was warm and a little heavy on him, trying to fit into a body that was clearly way smaller than his. It was adorable, anyway, and Louis’s heart melted. 

“Hey,” Louis whispered, face dangerously close to Harry. “See? I won’t hurt you. Nick talks bullshit.”

Louis tried to keep the gentleness on his touch; but he noticed that Harry was fidgety. 

“Lou, do you know what’s happening to me?” Harry asked, the tears shining on the corner of his eyes. He was so scared, the poor bunny hybrid. Louis wanted to cuddle him till the ends of times. “’M… Feel bad. My… My crotch hurts. My belly hurts,” he muttered, desperately looking for Louis’s shirt to grip, holding onto him. “Help me?”

“Lovely,” he cooed, sliding his fingertips by Harry’s plump lips. The bunny gasped, his glassed out eyes fixed on him. "My little baby. I’ll make it better, okay? This stage, bunny, is your rut, and it will hurt if you’re not with— Your mate.”

“What does it mean?” Harry asked, his eyes scared. “What’s a mate?”

“Mate means,” he explained, kissing Harry’s temple. “It's someone—" Louis shut his mouth. Something burned inside him, something that was making him weak and unstable as he never was before.

“Lou?”

“Haz,” Louis gasped, opening his eyes. As soon as he looked at Harry, his bunny ears quivered a little as he cringed, the speed of his breathing speeding up. 

He tried to get off from Louis, but the fox held him tighter. Harry quivered; scared. Louis could almost hear his heart beats,  _beats of a scared little prey._

It wasn’t a minor thing, a fox and a bunny, and Louis knew it well.

“Pup.”

“Your eyes,” Harry muttered, terrified.

Louis knew his eyes were probably darker. A wicked voice was screaming from the back of his mind to take Harry, to hurt him, to kill him as any other fox did with bunnies. But Louis was stronger than it, Harry was worth it.

_He wasn't like Zayn._

He shut his eyes, feeling the pain running through his veins, desperate. Harry got closer to him to lick Louis’s cheek cutely, and despite having his eyes closed, the mere sweetness involved in the act made Louis’s heart melt and his instincts lower down.

“Better?” He asked in a fragile voice, showing off his weakness. He opened his eyes slowly and the bunny smiled.

“Yes,” he nodded contently, smiling. “I like it blue.” Louis smiled, cupping his hand on the back of Harry’s neck, stroking his skin.

“Haz, I … Forget it.” Louis sighed, defeated by his own feelings. Harry, seeing that he was a little upset, gave him a little playful nudge, getting rid of his grip, and then got off his lap and put his head down to the floor in an extended position with ears at the side of the head, awaiting his attention.

"What do you want, bunny?" Louis chuckled, knowing that his face was probably shining like the fucking sun from fondness and adoration for that bunny.

"Kiss," Harry replied, half smirking.

“A kiss?” Louis asked in a raspy voice, getting closer to Harry. He went still, eyes glued to Louis and ears straighten as if he was ready to jump on him anytime soon. Louis intertwined their hands, which had the immediate effect of soothing his own body. “Nick will be jealous.”

He couldn’t help it. His comment was absolutely out of place, but he needed to say it.

“Nick understands,” Harry said, still smiling.

Louis stared, the impulse to take Harry, the temptation fierce to seek his body and soul; yet he did neither. He only stared, because it felt like the right thing to do at the moment.

“Harry, we,” Louis whispered, enamored with the hybrid. He helped the bunny to stand up and then pushed him back a little; Harry fell helplessly on his wide bed. One of his ears was tilted down and his lips were wet and crimson red. He was the epitome of deliciousness. “We aren’t supposed to mate, to fall in love.”

He said it, but he didn’t believe in his own words. He slowly started to get closer to Harry, closing the distance between them to finally kiss the bunny sweetly on his lips, enjoying the light touch of their mouths. He closed his eyes, trying to feel the softness of Harry’s body and his gasping breathing against his mouth.

Harry went still at first under his touch, tasting waters. He probably hadn’t been kissed before, so he let Louis’s warmness flow all over his body until he pressed a little harder his lips together, still keeping the kiss gentle.

When Louis pulled apart a little, Harry squirmed. “I love you so much, Harry. I just... Shit, I can't even put it on words.”

Harry’s bunny ears shivered a little and wrinkled his cute white nose. His eyes looked Louis with disbelief, he couldn’t find possible that Louis loved him.

“I love you too,” he finally whispered with a tiny voice. “Much. Much, much and a lot.”

Louis smiled fondly at him before closing the gap between them and kissing him, a real kiss, meant to catch his taste to intoxicate Louis at a point where he could never forget the taste of his lips.

Their arousal turned the kisses a little rougher fairly quickly, as their need to feel, touch and be touched increased in their bodies.

Harry kissed hard and ardently, as if kissing was his own very way of marking his territory. He tasted wonderful, sweet like a big load of cotton candy; but at the same time he tasted like plain lust.

Louis couldn’t with his own sexual crave anymore, getting on top of Harry, ready to do  _anything_. He noticed wet drops in the sheets, probably from Harry’s come. There was a pink shiny dildo on the edge of the bed; Louis had a sudden attack of possessiveness and threw it away, kissing Harry all along his neckline.

“You won’t need it,” he whispered in his ear, kissing the bottom of it. “I’m here now."

It was more than the mere seek for a prey what Louis was feeling now, it wasn’t something animalistic.

“Lou, please” Harry gasped between kisses; Louis shushed him, shoving his tongue inside his mouth, sucking into as if he was trying to melt with him. “Need— Something. Need you,” Harry said huskily when Louis slid his fingertips by Harry’s lower belly. He was such an angel, helpless for a kind of need he didn’t think his body could feel. “Hurt everywhere.”

“Pup, I know. I’m here to make it better,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s plump lips. The bunny moaned at that simple touch, his big hands ran down his body until they clutched Louis’s ass cheeks. Everything else was forgotten inside Louis’s mind, only  _Harry_ mattered. “I’m here forever,” he said, meaning every word, pressing soft little kisses here and there all over Harry’s pretty face. “I’m never leaving you.”

Out of the blue, Harry gripped Louis’ arms and taking advantage of his size, he made him turn around over bed until he was on top. The sudden change of position made Louis’ heart skip a beat, not used to be under someone else’s control.

“Bunny.”

“Promise me,” Harry told, eyes sparkling. His bare hard dick was pressing against Louis’ harden; he let go of a little moan as Harry moved slowly, creating friction. "You won't leave."

“What—?” The rest of Louis’s words went lost when a sudden unload of pleasure blew up in his belly; his cock was fat and aching. “Harry, oh my God.”

He remembered, he remembered that bunnies rubbed as a way of marking territory. The mere thought of being marked as Harry’s sent Louis over the edge.

“Marking your territory, pup?” he asked with a husky voice. He gripped Harry’s face on his hands, forcing him to lean down and kiss him. “Nick doesn’t want that, you’re such a naughty bunny.”

Louis slid his hand by Harry’s torso, trying to be slow in his motions, reaching Harry’s throbbing cock. As soon as he touched it, Harry sobbed in bliss.

“I want that.”

Harry was desperate to lick, suck and bite a little. His tongue danced around Louis’s skin, licking with eagerness, loving the freedom he had to mark him. It was clearly a territory thing and Louis felt absolutely pleased with it.

When Harry found his nipples, he sucked the tip in between his front teeth, and then gently gripped it with his incisors. Louis moaned loud, unable to lower it, while Harry flicked the tip of his tongue across it.

“Haz,” Louis’s voice was so rough and cracked that it was barely comprehensible, yet Harry caught every one of his words, his ears straight up in the air. “We can’t—”  _Fuck Nick, fuck their hybrid condition, fuck expected behaviors and fuck everything_. “I can’t.”

Harry’s eyes flashed with lust and sexual hunger, they were glassed out from the sexual need, intense in the way the looked at Louis. The older one wanted to wreck and be wrecked so bad it hurt, but he couldn't.

“Lou?” The bunny wrinkled his little nose, leaning back a little to get better eye contact.

God, Louis wanted  _him so much._

“Harry, baby,” Louis gasped, closing his eyes in a desperate attempt to calm his own thrill. “I…  _God_ , you don’t know how much I want you. How much I need you. But— you… You’re a bunny and I’m a fox.”

"And?” The bunny asked, a little confused.

Harry stared, thoughtful. His gaze was so intense; Louis swore he could see straight into his soul. He didn't feel violated; anyway, he liked to know Harry knew him in ways nobody got to know him.

“I like that you’re a fox,” Harry said in a low voice, leaning down and nibbling Louis’ lip in a desperate attempt to keep him close. "You protect me." Louis kissed him rougher, sucking into his mouth. “Need you,” Harry whimpered between kisses.

Louis was about to protest when Harry gripped his wrist and forced him to sit up on bed, as he did. Louis knew what Harry wanted, of course, and he wanted it as much as the bunny did.

"I will make it better," Louis gave his word. 

Louis kissed Harry, undressing himself as fast as he could. His body was burning, as soon as one of the bunny’s big hands stroked his skin, the felt the fire exploding inside him.

“Haz. Need to feel you,” he whimpered, knowing how desperate he sounded but not caring about that. The bunny wrapped Louis’ waist with his arms, both naked and completely covered in a thin layer of sweat. “Do you know what’s lube? Do you have any?”

“Hummn,” Harry mumbled and extended a hand to grip the bottle without separating their mouths. He kissed so keenly, Louis could barely breath, swallowed up by his enthusiasm.

He managed to lube Harry’s cock with his tail while his mouth worked down his neck and his hands touched him everywhere, little desperate moans coming out from the bunny’s lips, who was glowing.

When he was done, he settled on Harry’s lap, feeling the cold lube soaking his ass. Harry was on ecstasies, his wide eyes fixed on Louis, his bunny ears down. He was so beautiful, so stunning and  _so Louis’s._

“Want to ride you. Please,” he whispered, short of breath. Standing on his knees, he managed to take Harry’s cock on his tail and placed it on the rim of his ass. He loved to tease; he loved to create a state where his need was so big that it made him want to cry. 

“Lou, yes,” Harry moaned, closing his eyes. Unconsciously and only being guided by his arousal, he gripped Louis’ hips with his hands and forced him to shove down, his cock wreaking Louis.

He felt as if he was split in two, Harry was so big inside him and it was so unexpected that he didn’t have time to prep. He cried in pain mixed with pleasure; Harry’s ears pulled up as he tried to open his eyes to keep his gaze on Louis.

“Fuck, bunny, you’re so big,” Louis sobbed, biting his lower lip to manage the pain and burying his face on the crook of Harry’s neck, his little fox ears caressing his neck.

Harry was still gripping Louis’ hip; he forced him to move a little. Louis felt Harry’s cock inside him, yet still not entirely in. “Bun, baby, please,” he begged, his plea wasn’t clear at all, so Harry took it as a petition to move.

He pushed up, trying to get his whole dick inside Louis. The older boy took it without complaints, waiting for his hole to adjust around Harry's dick, gasping as his body tried to process all the soreness and pleasure blended in one feeling.

“Louis,” Harry moaned hoarsely, his eyes fluttering shut. It was all Louis needed to start moving a little, building a steady rhythm up and down. "Tight. So good."

His body was glued to Harry, covered on sweat and smelling like sex. Harry used his position to start sucking a bruise on Louis’s neck, nibbling a little as he liked to do.

“I love you,” Louis sobbed out of nothing. His mind was a complete black hole where the only existing thing was Harry, _his bunny_ , and he couldn’t manage to find other words to say more than the ones spoken. “Please.”

“Faster,” Harry commanded, a bit authoritative.

Louis speeded up his rhythm, bouncing on Harry’s cock, desperate to find his prostate. Little  _‘ah, ah, ah,’_  left his mouth without noticing, feeling how big Harry was inside him and being so proud of taking him completely.

Finally he found his spot, Harry’s cock hit his prostate and he cried on pleasure. “Yes, like that, please. Please, bunny.”

They were moving in a messy rhythm, panting; Harry’s hand were grasping Louis’s hips so hard that it would probably leave marks on them later, another way of showing the world to whom Louis belong.

Louis felt his orgasm building up on his lower belly, spending pins and needles of pleasure all over his body. The filthy sounds he was making were probably embarrassing, yet Harry seemed to love them, as he kissed away every single moan he made.

“So close,” Louis cried. “Harry, please, please, touch me.”

Harry didn’t do as he was told, only wanting to tease Louis and experiment his fed-up state of sexual arousal.

Louis’s dick was aching hard, but he was unable to complain. His mind was fuzzy because of all the mixed feelings he was holding inside.

Harry shoved one last time, harder and rougher, finally coming all inside Louis, filling him and marking him as his forever; sobbing his name in a loud, beautiful way, his bunny ears to each side of his hair, sweaty and messy. Louis came undone all over Harry’s belly, unable to contain it any longer. Harry had always that effect on him, an effect no human being could reach.

As he held his breath, the orgasm blacked him out for a second. He fell numb over the bunny’s body, who wrapped him with his arms and pulled him close.

They were smelly and sticky, but none of them cared.

When he came back from his high and recovered his normal breathing, he leaned back a little in order to see Harry. He was already staring at him.

“Hi, bunny. Are you better now?” Louis whispered, caressing his greasy hair.

“Yes, very better” he nodded, getting closer to give Louis a little Eskimo kiss on his black nose. “I love you.”

Louis chuckled, trying to stop a fond smirk from cracking his face.

“What?” Harry asked, tilting his head to one wide while one of his ears fell lazily over the other one.

“I’ll always,” he said, stealing a quick kiss from his mouth, “always protect you. That's what mates do.” He sighed, resting his index finger on Harry’s cheek, making him smile and his dimples appear. “I can fight against the word to make you feel safe, from now and forever. We’re more than mates, Haz. You’re my everything.”

“Don't you want to hurt me because... I'm a bunny?” he asked, anxious. He made a face, frowning like a little puppy and wrinkling his white bunny nose; Louis wanted to kiss him forever. 

"Harry, no!" He protested. "I never wanted to hurt you, not even in my hardest days. I don’t, at all. You’re my bunny and I will look after you and love you forever. I… Gave up on my… My animalistic side because of you, because you worth that.”

“I want you to be a fox, too.”

“Still are,” he said, pointing at his little ears.

“I love you. People are wrong, this is not bad.”

“People are idiots. Yet you’re not mine, Haz,” Louis explained, resting his forehead against Harry’s. They looked into each other, feeling the love and the adoration that busted out from their hearts, growing strong. A love that tided them together, forever. Louis joined their lips in a light kiss again, fragile after the rushing sex they had. It was meant to feel their love in a deeper lever. “Nick owns you. He…”

“I’m not Nick’s,” Harry interrupted, shaking his head. “I’m yours.”

Louis chortled, touched. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Forever,” Harry nodded, totally sure about that fact.

Louis didn’t argue this time because it felt really good to pretend Harry was his. He wanted the bunny in every little aspect of his life, every day, eternally.

“Stay, Lou. Please,” Harry pleaded, sounding upset. “Don’t leave again.”

“Haz, love,” he whispered, sliding his fingertips by the sweaty skin of his bunny. “Promise, I won’t. I... I’ve been yours since the day I caught your scent.”

Harry didn’t find any way to reply more than to kiss his boy sweetly on his lips. Louis was filled by a suddenly urge to cry, feeling so small and so helpless to the infinite love he had for this hybrid.

“’M tired.” Harry broke the silence after a little while, his eyes fluttering shut. “I like ruts after all.”

Louis chuckled, rolling his eyes at the comment. He moved from his place, feeling the emptiness overcome his body as soon as Harry pulled out, hating to be so—  _empty_. “You little naughty bunny. Come here, want you.”

“Hum,” Harry murmured, sliding by the bed, Louis guiding him until they were lying on the sheets, snuggled together and Louis was spooning him, arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

“I just—” Louis murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Harry’s neck. “You’re a miracle. How did this happen? I thought I’ll never be able to see you again.”

Harry reached a hand to his lips, kissing Louis’ knuckle. Louis started to sink into sleep when Harry’s little voice woke him up.

“Lou?”

“Yes, pup?”

“With you, I— I feel complete.”  _Hell, yes_ , Louis thought, he felt just the same way. Harry was Louis’ missing part, his better half. "You're my home."

Louis couldn't stop a tear from falling down his cheeks for the very first time in ages. Without a doubt in his mind, Harry was the most precious thing he had in his life. He wanted to keep him forever.

“And you’re mine. Forever,” Louis whispered, his voice getting lost in the silence of the night.

“Forever,” Harry seconded him before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

Louis didn’t realize so far that he had, in fact, hunted a prey: he hunted Harry’s heart, catching him to own it forever.

_(Not that the bunny minded)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i exist [on tumblr](http://ijustgotowisharder.tumblr.com)


End file.
